


Ichor

by MagicMeg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Brief suicidal thoughts, Dark, Fake AH Crew, Multi, because what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7105795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they want to hear is his heart beating - but so far the only thing they're greeted with is silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichor

**Ichor** : _(n)_ the fluid which flows like blood in the veins of the gods.

* * *

It had been bad before - but it had never been like this.

Ryan had never scrubbed his face-paint off until his face was raw and Meg had never been so quiet and still.

They didn’t touch each other as they sat on Geoff’s couch – their boss nowhere in sight (probably wanting to hide his terror from them).

Meg is staring out of the window and she thinks, ‘ _If Ryan wasn’t here – I’d fly right out of it. If they tell me he’s dead and Ryan wasn’t here… Neither would I.’_

Ryan’s knuckles are going white from where he is gripping the arm of the couch. He is running details through his mind again and again and again.

What had he done wrong? He _knows_ it was his fault – Gavin was _his_ love to protect. **His**. And now he can’t get the sight of Gavin’s car flying through the air, the flames, the blood and God – _her_ _screams_.

She’s going mad in the silence. She just needs to know whether or not her golden boy is okay, whether she’ll ever hear that British accent, kiss those lips – oh she would give everything to hear him laugh.

Ryan hears her choked sob and his composure shatters. He’s grabbing her, dragging her into his chest and burying his face into her hair. They shake with their grief and their sorrow and their heart-wrenching _fear_ that they’ll never be the perfect three again.

They need him.

If his heart won’t beat, then theirs won’t either.

That’s how it is in this world. You love with everything, because it can be so quickly taken away from you – but giving everything, they’ve now realised, means losing everything in a flash.

You can lose it as quickly as someone can shoot out a tire.

And a car can go spinning.

And crashing.

And bursting into flames.

Ryan feels sick. Sick with dread. Sick with the memory of his blood on his hands. Sick with guilt because he didn’t save him.

How many times had Ryan swooped in and saved him from certain death? How many times has Gavin done the same? Ryan’s mind – a hurricane of thought – tries to figure out what he had done wrong which led to steep price Gavin’s now paying.

He can’t figure it out.

It enrages him.

But Meg’s still shaking in his arms – his small fiery ball of beauty – so instead of going to punching-bad, he snuggles her closer to his chest.

This is the point where he should say, _‘It’s okay.’ ‘He’ll be okay.’ ‘We’ll make it through.’_

But he can't.

Not when it sounds so much like a lie.

\---

They stayed like that for hours; buried in the scent of one another. Faintly wondering if this was how life would be from now on – just the two of them. It felt lonely and they felt disgusted at themselves for even entertaining the possibility that Gavin might- No. They won't think it.

It had been too long with no news.

They _would have_ come to tell them if he was in stable condition.

They also would have come to tell them if he was…

Ryan and Meg are exhausted. Their bodies so desperately want to sleep but their minds are still racing – at any moment someone could burst through the door and tell them that he was going to be okay- That it was only a blip in the radar-!

But no one does.

No one bothers them.

The apartment is silent.

It makes Meg want to scream.

‘ _JUST TELL US!_ ’

\---

Eventually they move. They search through the cupboards for cereal and water.

They don’t touch the food.

The water tastes bitter.

\----

The sun is rising.

It casts a red haze over the room and Ryan feels nauseous at the way Meg’s face becomes red too – just as Gavin’s had been when he dragged out of the wreckage.

They can’t bear to look at each other.

\----

It’s coming up to noon when the door opens.

A make-shift calm had settled over the room. Meg was curled up on the couch again whilst Ryan was leaning against the floor-to-ceiling windows. The silence had become homely to them and their chaotic thoughts has become a quiet norm.

When the door opens, everything changes. Ryan jumps and Meg scrambles to her feet.

It’s Jeremy.

He looks ashen and as exhausted as them. He’s looking at the ground – like he can’t quite reach their eyes.

Meg wants to shake him. She wants to speak to him softly and coax him into telling them what he came to tell them. But she hasn’t spoken in nearly a day and she’s scared to hear what her voice sounds like.

“Jeremy… What is it?”

It’s Ryan’s voice – gravelly and hoarse that breaks the feeble silence.

Jeremy’s hands are shaking and Meg – she knows, she knows it but she still hopes that maybe-

He looks up to meet their desperate gaze.

He doesn’t need to say anything.

She’s screaming again – but this time no words come out, no sound escapes her. Grief tears through her like a physical ache. Her knees give out and she’s collapsing. Jeremy catches her, drawing her into his arms as she screams into his chest.

Ryan feels like all the air has been stolen out of his lungs. He watches Jeremy hold her and knows that it should be _him_ comforting her – but how can he when his whole world has gone dark? When he has no comfort left, not even in his bones.

So instead he watches her scream – the screams which start silent but eventually she claws her voice back into motion and then she’s howling – splitting the room apart with her grief as Ryan shatters, without a word.

Tears are pouring down Jeremy’s face and he manages to crack out, “I’m so, so sorry.”

But honestly, what difference does it make?

\---

_The bedroom was alight with warm honey sunlight when her eyes fluttered awake. The first thing she saw was Ryan’s sleeping face – his eyes smudged black from his eyeliner and his mouth slightly parted as he slept. A smile tugged at her lips as she reached out to brush a stray strand of hair from his face._

_He was beautiful and her heart swelled at how much she loved him._

_Behind her, the sheets shuffled and she felt the weight of someone moving around. Her smile broadened as she turns to face her other love – ethereal and as always, a morning person._

_He grinned brightly at her, reaching out to do what she had just done to Ryan – tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Morning, love.”_

_Gavin’s hair fanned and feathered around him – golden as the sunlight which streamed behind him. He truly was their golden boy, their little piece of heaven. His gaze softened as he stared at her and she felt warmth in her chest at the adoration in his eyes. Meg smiled softly as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair and bring him down to her lips._

_“I love you,” she told him earnestly, “I love you so much, Gavin Free.”_

_A smile bloomed on his face and it made her heart skip a beat. “I love you to the moon and back, Turney.”_

_Her fingers brushed up against a bruise under his cheek – “How come it’s always you coming back bruised?” she asked him, “Aren’t you meant to be the pretty one whilst Rye and I scowl behind you?”_

_He snorts. “Yeah, I haven’t quite figured how I landed being the ‘pretty one’ out of us three when the two of you were_ models _.”_

_She giggles, quietly – so not to wake Ryan who’s snoozing beside them. “You’re gorgeous, golden boy. So stop getting yourself in danger, okay? It's a waste of a perfectly good face.”_

_“Aye, aye, cap’in,” he drawled sarcastically, not wanting to ruin the moment by pointing out that they’re part of Fake AH – this was just what happened. So instead, he caught her lips with his once again. Drawing her into his warmth as his arms wound around her waist._

_Meg sighed contently._

_If heaven had a place on earth – it would have been right there; in his arms._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uhm, sorry?
> 
> I think this is worse than Rapture. Which is y'know, quite the achievement.
> 
> If you liked leave kudos! If you cried - I'm sorry but y'know leave kudos and a comment maybe! Get out all your anger on me! 
> 
> (I love Gavvy, I didn't plan on ending it this way but the story demanded it. I honestly cannot be blamed.)


End file.
